


【superfam+batfam】Family Invitation

by SeatoNorth



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Clark Kent is a good parent, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Siblings, Superfamily (DCU)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeatoNorth/pseuds/SeatoNorth
Summary: 克拉克苦恼于康纳和乔的关系，他向布鲁斯寻求帮助





	【superfam+batfam】Family Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> clois背景下的蝙超友情向，superfam+batfam，康纳和乔的兄弟关系，用了大小超是父子的设定

蝙蝠侠不敢置信地看着超人，仿佛他刚刚宣布了自己不再怕氪石。  
“事先说好，超人。”蝙蝠侠嘶声说。为了可信，他甚至摘下了面罩。属于布鲁西宝贝漂亮的脸蛋暴躁而阴郁地怒视着垂头丧气的超人。“别太抱希望。”  
超人毫不示弱地瞪了回去。  
“你是我最后的希望了，B。”他说，“除你之外，联盟里没有人有这种经验。拉奥作证，你养大了四个孩子，你让他们成为一个家庭！”  
“四个死过的孩子。”蝙蝠侠嘶嘶地说，看起来更想掏出氪石塞进超人的脑子里让他清醒一下。  
“这不是重点——布鲁斯，求你了，”超人向他多年的老友哀求道。“你是我认识的人里最善于做一个父亲的人。无论你承认与否，那些孩子们没有你就难以成就今日。我......超人可以救下一辆失控的火车，可以组织一场火山爆发，但超人可不知道怎么做一个‘好爸爸’去解决两个孩子间的相处问题，而你显然在这方面经验颇丰。”  
蝙蝠侠哼了一声，看起来被微妙地取悦了。  
“别抱太大期望，肯特。”蝙蝠侠干巴巴地说，超人像一个被牵着的红气球那样飘在他身后。  
“哦，谢谢你，布鲁斯。”超人热情地说，“还有阿尔弗雷德的晚餐。”  
现在蝙蝠侠开始考虑超人是为什么来软磨硬泡要去韦恩庄园了。

我就知道，布鲁斯想，蝙蝠侠的怀疑总是对的，氪星人的阴谋就是顺走阿尔弗雷德来威胁韦恩家族的性命。  
他在几个儿子日常的斗殴对骂中捧着电脑，保持着惊人的冷静，他可敬的管家用怜爱的目光注视着规规矩矩坐在沙发上试图礼貌地微笑着的克拉克，再一次把红茶放到了靠近克拉克的那边。  
布鲁斯不满地嘟囔了一声。  
“对客人要有礼貌，布鲁斯老爷。”阿福说。总是关注着他交友情况的阿福显然把“布鲁斯的好朋友”当做了什么珍稀物种，氪星人没有穿那老土的制服他就把他当做是什么普通人了，更不要提钢铁之躯下那个老实诚恳的小记者，简直是阿福对布鲁斯朋友设想的理想型。  
布鲁斯再次不满地嘟囔了一声，阿福这次严厉地看了他一眼，但还是把小甜饼放在他的面前。  
“好好和您的朋友相处，老爷。”阿福意有所指地说。管家跨过在地上滚作一团的提姆和达米安，腰板挺直地走去厨房了。  
布鲁斯扫了一眼他的孩子们——迪克在甜甜蜜蜜地和他不知道哪个女朋友打电话，杰森在拿着手柄打游戏，提姆正试图把一整盒方糖塞进达米安的嘴里——奇怪的是，他所有孩子都在这（倒不是说他不高兴什么的，但杰森和达米安共处一室而先打起来的居然是提米？），除此之外，一切正常。克拉克有点被吓到了，可怜的小镇男孩概念中的美好家庭显然和现实相距甚远，他抬起脚，方便殴打着的两个男孩儿灵活地从茶几下面滚过去。  
多次拜访让克拉克早过了对蝙蝠洞日常的斗殴行动瞠目结舌的阶段，他反客为主地把茶杯推到了布鲁斯面前。他难以讨好的朋友轻哼了一声，伸出手准确地拿走了达米安手上的瓷盘。  
“这是阿福第二喜欢的一套茶具。”布鲁斯说，“你不会想弄碎它的。”  
“感谢您，父亲！”达米安怒吼道，“没关系！不用这个我也能送德雷克上天！”  
“试试看，小孩！”提姆怒吼回去。   
“漂亮，提米，堵住这死崽子的嘴！”杰森兴高采烈地欢呼着，布鲁斯心累而无奈——又一次地——瞪了他一眼，“就是这样，踢他的腿！继续！......落地的时候腿再分开点才不会摔倒，提米。”  
提姆条件反射般纠正了动作，达米安抓住这个机会反手揪住他的衣领，两个人一起重重地摔倒在地上，提姆捂着后脑勺呻吟起来。  
“差不多了，达米安。”布鲁斯说，“在客人前表现好点。”  
克拉克确信没有那些孩子里没有一个人真心实意地把他当做客人。  
如果能重来一次，克拉克，你应该长长脑子的，而不是向布鲁斯求助怎么让孩子们友好相处,这个主意糟透了。一个声音在克拉克的脑海里向他自己尖叫。蝙蝠的孩子们在客厅打起来最多毁掉一盘小甜饼，一个设计感绝妙的茶几，一套价值连城的古董瓷器；康纳和乔如果在客厅里打起来，超人就该考虑重建整个肯特农场了。  
提姆率先站了起来。他向达米安伸出手把他从地上拉了起来，揉乱了他的头发。出人意料的，达米安只是抱怨地低吠了一声，他们重重坐到杰森身边的沙发上，在他们的哥哥身边挤做一团，提姆拉长手臂去捞掉在地上的游戏手柄。  
......这个主意也没那么糟。脑子里的另一个声音对克拉克说。  
迪克终于打完了那个漫长甜腻的电话，一屁股坐到他的兄弟身边。“哦，布鲁斯，别老是皱着眉头。”他亲昵地把另外几个男孩揽进怀里，得到几声半真半假的抗拒。“我说过好几次了，一家人在一起的时候表现得开心点，别板着一张别人欠了你几百万的脸。”  
“等什么时候你们不给我惹这么多麻烦。”布鲁斯哼了一声，但克拉克注意到他的表情还是不可避免地柔和了下来，像一个平常的对孩子们无可奈何的父亲。

“......露易丝说我是在瞎烦恼，大人不该掺和到孩子们的关系里去。”在夜巡的时候，超人忍不住向他的搭档倾诉着，“我不知道，或许我太期盼着有一个美好的家庭，以至于对这个目标太偏执。我看着小乔长大，他是个好孩子，，而康纳，康纳......我给他的还不够。他们没有太多和普通人相处的经验，就和我小时候一样”  
“我不知道超人还有社交恐惧。”蝙蝠侠说，经过处理的电子声阴沉而粗砺。经过这么多年的相处，他已经不会在超人或其他同事出手哥谭事务时暴躁地大喊滚出我的哥谭，超人微笑着，“拜托，B，你知道为什么的。”  
“人们会害怕。”蝙蝠侠说。  
“人们总是害怕陌生的东西。”超人说，“我无法指责这一点。我还是个孩子的时候，不能和任何人打架，被欺负了不能还手，不能和隔壁那个明星四分卫抢女孩，不能参加集体体育活动比赛。有一次我从屋顶飞出谷仓被邻居看见了，他坚信我是撒旦降下惩罚人间的魔鬼，那天晚上他拿着柄猎枪闯进了我的房间，妈被吓坏了。”  
他说到一半，蝙蝠侠掏出勾索枪从屋顶跳了下去。超人从善如流地闭上嘴，等蝙蝠侠解决了小巷里一群试图堵住晚归的小姑娘的小混混，又花了五分钟时间把被吓得痛哭流涕的离家出走的叛逆少女劝回家，超人刚刚把一群小偷绑在警察局门口的电线杆上。他飞到蝙蝠侠盘踞的屋檐边，动作流畅自如就像一只海鸥飞上甲板。  
“我做错了吗，布鲁斯？”他轻声询问，“强迫两个孩子成为一个家庭。康纳会觉得我毫不在意他，乔会觉得我在做一个独裁的大家长。只有露易丝......”他想起他的女孩，露出一个微笑。超人简单地总结道：“露易丝相信一切都会好的。”  
蝙蝠侠若有所思。“这不太常见，超人。”他慢吞吞地说，“通常你才是相信的那个。”  
超人认真地注视着他，就像他真的急迫地需要那个答案。“我只是希望他们能不那么......”他斟酌着字句，“孤独。”  
“像你小时候那样。”蝙蝠侠说。  
“别告诉我你小时候就有许多玩伴。”  
“你是一个被毁灭的地外文明的最后子嗣，流落到堪萨斯农场上；你为了掩饰自己的力量，在童年时期被迫与人疏远——显而易见的，缺少正常的社交活动；你成为超人后不得不向所有人掩盖自己的秘密身份；普通人无法理解你，而你亲近的朋友大部分都有着类似的经历，难以成为倾诉的对象。在这种情况之下，超人，孤独已经是个委婉的说法了。”蝙蝠侠说，“你该庆幸露易丝也爱克拉克·肯特。”  
“我看到他们，就好像看到曾经的我。”超人低声说，“有一天他们也会走上我的道路，成为英雄。也许有个快乐的童年能让他们做的更好。比我更好。”  
“我的孩子们。”超人说，“B，我仍然在学习去组成一个家庭，突然间康纳出现了，我变成了两个孩子的父亲，他们会学习我，而我必须引导他们，成为他们的榜样......两倍的责任。”  
“比拯救世界难多了。”蝙蝠侠说。“你要时时刻刻关注他们，担心他们偏离道路。还得时刻做他的榜样......我不敢让夜翼和红头罩在两个小点儿的孩子面前讲脏话，即便我知道那两个小子早就偷偷背着我说了。”  
“难多了。”超人赞同道。“在他们小的时候要担心他去面对更大的世界，等他们长大了又不舍得放他们离开。”  
“拯救世界的时候，我只需要做超人。”超人说，“我微笑着，拯救人们，他们就会觉得我无所不能。”  
“超人让人类相信未来。”蝙蝠侠说，“他们害怕你......但同时他们相信你。”  
“可是克拉克才是两个男孩的父亲。”超人说，“这意味着，他们看到的是真实的我，包括了那些超人不希望人们看到的部分。他会比超人更适合做一位父亲吗？我不知道。”  
“真实就意味着不完美。”  
“超人也不完美。”超人喃喃地说。“大家都喜欢超人，但不是所有人都喜欢克拉克。”  
“这就是其中的意义，卡尔。”蝙蝠侠低声说，“成为一个家庭意味着接受彼此真实的面目。孩子让我们变成更好的人*，而且他们能成为比我们更好的人。”  
哥谭的夜风低吟着，温柔深情地亲吻她的骑士。对这座迷醉颓败的城市来说，这是一个非常平静的夜晚，夜巡将至终点。蝙蝠侠按下手腕上的按钮，蝙蝠车由远而近飞速驰来，被改造过的发动机发出无声的怒吼。  
“你该信任你的孩子。”蝙蝠侠说。  
“真不可思议，恰是那个穿着蝙蝠衣的人在教我信任。”超人嘟囔着，在蝙蝠侠冰冷的注视下乖巧地闭上了嘴。  
“你小时候有乔纳森。”蝙蝠侠说，“他们需要一个父亲，卡尔，我能看出你也需要他们。”  
超人扬起了头。超级视力能够穿透高楼大厦、山峦旷野。堪萨斯的肯特农场里，他视为孩子的两个男孩都安静地坐在自己的房间里，他的妻子还在星球日报，甩着笔记本和佩里吵架。他的家庭。克拉克长出一口气，知道常常如幽灵般时隐时现的乡愁（nostalgia）已经悄无声息地远离了他。  
蝙蝠侠换了个姿势，他的披风现在整个包裹着他。“卡尔。”他用一种更像布鲁西宝贝的温和的语气询问。“告诉我，你为什么希望他们能成为一个家庭？”  
超人说：“我希望他们至少能陪伴彼此。”  
他的好友向他点点头——这就是答案了。他跳进车里，超人跟着向下飘了一段，悬停在空中。  
“告诉我点经验，”他笑着说，“有这么多孩子的感觉怎么样？”  
“看到小鸟能自己起飞的时候，”蝙蝠侠在车里说，他的声音很轻，但他知道超人一定能听到，“我觉得我简直是世界之王。”  
超人一定是笑得把牙全露出来了，不用看到布鲁斯都能猜到这点。相信你的孩子。超人在通讯器里小声念叨，天哪，蝙蝠，这回你说的有道理，下次真该让你去参加新闻发布会，你知道吗，你像个孩子考上常青藤的骄傲的爸爸......  
“比喻不错。”蝙蝠侠冷冷地说，“不如帮哈尔写下一次发布会的发言稿，小镇男孩，免得他又信口胡说。”  
他透过不透光的玻璃向一个不敢置信的超人点了点头，一踩油门，把车尾气全喷在了对方的红披风上。家里还有四个从不安分的男孩等着他，夜翼和红头罩半小时前结束了夜巡，监视器上定位器的红点停留在韦恩庄园。罗宾因为第二天的学校测试被他取消了今天的巡逻，红罗宾会负责他的地区。当然，达米安溜出来过一次了，不过他已经委托迪克把他抓了回去。布鲁斯猛打方向盘，蝙蝠车甩过车尾，向哥谭东部驶去，现在，他还来得及给一只疲惫的小红鸟搭个回巢的便车。  
他把车停在寂静无人的小巷一侧，楼顶的公寓阳台传出晾衣架落地的声音。几分钟的安静后，提姆的长棍敲了敲车顶，布鲁斯打开车门让他进来。  
“一切还好？”他问道，看向他儿子的侧脸。提姆揭下面具揉在手里，打了个大大的哈欠。  
“没有大事，平安的让人害怕。我在码头找到了一些线索，或许与你在追查的人口贩卖集团有关。让我回去对比一下，我要用蝙蝠洞的电脑。”  
布鲁斯点了点头。聪明的小红鸟，最像侦探的一个，他在心底骄傲着。“把资料发给夜翼一份，布鲁德海文也有这个组织的踪迹。回去和他进行对接。”  
提姆又打了个哈欠。“明天别想让我早上替你去开会。”他抱起自己的披风，在副驾驶座上蜷着身子。“达米安会羡慕死的。”他恶劣地咧开嘴，“哈，红罗宾又得一分。允许我享受我的胜利，布鲁斯，回去我要好好向溜出去还被抓的小孩炫耀一番。”  
“对你弟弟好点。”布鲁斯说。但是提姆大笑着，丝毫没有把布鲁斯的话放在眼里。“想都别想,布鲁斯！”他欢快地说，“我要告诉他我现在就坐在他的位置上，这就是偷碰红罗宾酷毙了的机车的下场。”  
布鲁斯叹了口气。孩子考上常青藤的骄傲爸爸，他想到，比喻不坏。

超人无声地降落在农舍平整的屋瓦上，从这个角度，透视能清楚地看清家里的康纳和乔。他像是小时候常做的那样，盘腿坐在了房顶上。  
“你能想到吗，爸。”克拉克轻声说，“我现在也是个父亲了。”  
小乔拥有一些相同和另一些不同于他的特质。第一次把他的襁褓抱在怀里的时候，克拉克就知道自己会和他度过一段难以忘怀的快乐的时光。他现在仍然记得第一次把红披风披到男孩的肩上，那双与自己相似的蓝眼睛里欢乐的、明亮的神采。他和以前的乔纳森一样，叮嘱自己的孩子收敛起与众不同的力量，和他自己的父亲一样保护自己的孩子，某种传承与延续，也同样和自己的父亲一样，在男孩疑惑而沮丧的时候，耐心的解释孩子并不完全能听懂的道理。但是他懂事的小男孩对他微笑点头的样子和认真地修改稿件中的露易丝那么相像，克拉克忍不住期待起他的未来——无穷的可能性！即便在那个漫长绝望的永夜里，他冲破重重组障，向太阳飞去的时候，他始终坚信他的小男孩会和他一起挥拳，正如同他小时候向乔纳森学习的那样。  
而康纳......那么不一样。他第一次见到康纳的时候仍在抗拒他，后来才意识到他只是把对卢瑟的反感放到一个孩子身上。一个只有几个月的孩子，一个被人为创造出来超越他的混血克隆，卢瑟更像是把他看做一个工具。一个居于他之下，却想要追随正义脚步的年轻人。当克拉克开始接受他时，才发现他们有那么多相同之处：一个更加年轻，更加鲁莽的他。直到现在他时常担忧，自己无法弥补他们初见时的冷漠与抗拒。他仍然感谢他们拥有彼此谅解与接受的机会。  
他看见乔抱着自己的作业敲响了康纳的房门。  
“康。”他的小儿子用脑袋轻轻地磕着康纳的门框。“你现在有空吗。”  
康纳放下手里那本厚的惊人的书，转过来面对乔。“怎么了？”  
乔迟疑了，他用脚后跟蹭着地面。  
“那是你的数学作业本？”康纳眯起眼睛。见鬼的透视能力。他不敢置信地看着乔，“天哪，小乔，你老师只给你了C？”  
乔望向天花板。“这是个意外。”  
“克拉克绝对会气死的。”康纳说。  
“真的是个意外！”乔尖叫道。他眨着那双蓝眼睛。“帮托，康纳，只要是家长签字就行了，老师不会在意......”  
康纳控制不住地大笑了起来。“克拉克会杀了我的。”他愉快地张开手臂，“趁他还没回来，我们快点解决这件事。”  
“谢啦，肯特先生。”乔飞了过去。康纳翻到作业本最新的那页，熟练地签上肯特的姓氏——他这么熟练，克拉克不禁怀疑其他们到底干了多少次这事，他现在有点担心这对兄弟关系这么好了，他不想变成那种大喊着康纳肯特别这么宠你弟弟的家长，露易丝会笑死他的。  
“你今晚要看这本书吗？”乔戳着那本书的封面。“爸说好和我一起看《玩具总动员》的，但是他到现在还没来。妈还在加班。”  
康纳耸了耸肩。  
“我猜明天再看亚历山大大帝也不迟。”康纳说，“《玩具总动员》有趣多了。克拉克该被露易丝好好骂一顿，小乔，这回你要站在你妈妈那边。”  
乔欢呼了一声。他蹦了一下，在飞起来和摔在地上间挣扎，他哥哥伸出一只手把他举了起来。  
“电影品味不错。”康纳说，他打开房门，在维持着两个人的平衡下摇摇晃晃地走进客厅，“绝对不是克拉克选的。老天，他会带你看《窈窕淑女》。”  
（克拉克不敢置信地叉着手臂，《窈窕淑女》是经典，他愤愤地想，而且奥黛丽真的很漂亮，他和露易丝也看过这部电影！）  
“当然了！”乔高兴地高举手臂，康纳——惊慌地——又晃了一下。“那是我选的！”  
克拉克满怀爱意地注视着他的两个孩子窝到沙发上，很自然地靠在一起，康纳张开手臂让乔枕在上面。  
世界之王，克拉克想，真不错，布鲁斯，世界之王，你该去当个作家。

*孩子使我们变成更好的人，死那什么侍在第二部电影里说的


End file.
